Chance
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: PG-13 for now. AU: What if Jin and his friends were just normal teenagers/adults, leading normal lives? Find out when Hwoarang decides to drag Jin to a club. J/LX HW/JC
1. At the Club

Chance  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, the characters, or…Uh…The names? Well, you get the idea.  
  
Copyright:: Hm, imagine that, I own the plot. Even though I am pretty sure it's been used before. But hey, who am I to stop people from writing?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Jin stood there in the dark night club as the stroblights bounced around the room, once in a while hitting his lean, muscular body, which was shown off with his tight black pants, and tight yellow and black jacket, that he wore nothing underneath.  
  
He had just turned nineteen a few weeks back, and being the nineteen year old Japanese guy he was-he attended these "clubs" every Friday night. His friend Hwoarang drags him to these "clubs" every Friday night, telling him he needs to "stop taking college so seriously", "have a little fun", that he needs to "Relax", and "Get laid!"  
  
Ah speaking of Hwoarang, not only does he give his own advice, he takes his own advice too. This would explain where he was right now, seeing how Jin couldn't find him.  
  
Jin needed to leave the scene, it was weary with him and everything always ended the same. He would find a pretty girl, they'd dance. Later they'd go back to his place, and have sex. The next day, the girl would leave. Sure he got a phone number, and he said he'd call…But he never would. That was Jin-it was/is every male from the age of fifteen to who knows when.  
  
Cautiously, Jin glanced around the dance floor, searching for Hwoarang, but he had a feeling that he would not find him here. He had a hunch that Hwoarang was in the back room…With who, he didn't know…  
  
Jin glanced at the main floor, where everyone walked in from the outside, 'maybe Hwoarang had to do it in the car, and maybe he'll be back in a minute,' thought Jin as he scanned the floor franticly with his brown eyes. No sign of him. 'Damn' Jin thought, 'He's my ride back to the dorms.' His eyes scanned the dance floor once again, and his ears, even over the music, picked up on the hearing of the clubs door opening. Jin shot his head up, looking in the direction of the door. A tall female, with light brown hair, in two braided pig-tales, wearing a light brown leather halter top that tied in the front and black leather pants with platform high heals, stepped out from the door and onto the main floor. Glancing around the club, as if looking for someone.  
  
Jin turned his attention back towards the dance floor, looking for his sex- addicted friend again. The noise of the club door opening ringed in his ears again, and he turned around sharply, managing not to bump into the young blond rubbing up against him as she danced.  
  
He took a quick glance at her, the first time noticing her all night, and a lime green button was pined to the sleeve of her black dress, showing and telling all of the people, bartenders and perverts in here, that she was under age to drink, which meant she was eighteen or younger. Jin didn't react to it, he never did like younger girls. He then glimpsed at the main floor, trying to see if it was Hwoarang coming back in.  
  
Imagine his disappointment when the shadow of the figure, was that of another female. Before even fleeting look at her, he turned away, feeling he would be wasting his time. Still, he decided to look, wondering if it was possible that it was just Hwoarang and the girl, but he only seen the girl's shadow. Girl? Wrong. Woman. Hwoarang always dated woman a little over his age, and ones that were not exactly considered innocent. Looking at the balcony of the main floor, he had hoped to see Hwoarang, with his arm wrapped around a girl, or just by himself.  
  
His eyes shocked him a bit, Hwoarang wasn't standing there, but this time it wasn't too much of a disappointment. A semi tall, black haired girl, her hair in two bouncing pig tales, wearing a black sports bra, a white, pink and black jacket covering most of her skin, and white pants with two black stripes going down each of the sides of her pants, that shown her perfect stomach, flawlessly. She grinned mischievously at the crowd of dancing people as she stared down at them, leaning on the railing of the balcony as she continued to look.  
  
Jin stood there, some what amazed, he was wrong thinking he wasting his time. He continued to look up at her from the crowd, completely transfixed. Her brown eyes almost seemed to stare into his own, but she quickly turned away, standing up straight, she walked forward and then began to walk down the stairs. His eyes followed her, enthralled by her. He began to walk forward, stopping right in the middle of the dance floor as she stopped in the middle of the stairs, standing next to the other woman that had walked in just a few minutes ago. The one he had been staring at turned and moved her mouth; speaking a few words to her friend. 'Damn' thought Jin as he kept staring, 'I should have learned how to read lips!'  
  
Just then the brown haired girl snapped her head in the direction of the other girl, and she eyed her suspiciously, and spoke a few words of her own to her.  
  
The girl just waved it off as if it was nothing. And they then began to walk down the stairs again, this time however, side by side.  
  
Jin felt a strong grip on his shoulder and he turned to see who was going to get a beating. Surprising though, his eyes fell upon his buddy Hwoarang, who, at this moment, did not have a girl behind or next to him.  
  
Jin's eyes immediately softened some what, "I have been looking all over for you," proclaimed Jin, turning his body all the way around to meet his friend.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes traveled up to the stairs we he had last seen Jin's eyes; hypnotized. He nudged towards the girls heading to the dance floor, "I can see that," remarked Hwoarang sarcastically. Jin turned a slight crimson, though he never would admit it, even if you were pointing a gun at his head. Hwoarang sighed, "Well, ready to go? You usually are by this hour. You know, you never want to go to bed too late!" laughed Hwoarang mordantly.  
  
Jin smirked and then looked back at the girls advancing closer to them. He then turned towards Hwoarang, "We could stay a little longer, that is, if you want to." Jin replied, a smug of a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Hwoarang noticed that look immediately and grinned devilishly, looking at the girls, "I catch your drift! So go talk to one of them! Maybe you'll bring one home." Hwoarang snickered.  
  
"Well, if I do, your gonna have to find another place to stay for the night." Responded Jin, as he kept his eyes on the flattering girl.  
  
Hwoarang made a pouting face, "Aw, and why not? I wanted to watch!" he remarked.  
  
Jin smacked him on the head, "You sick pervert!"  
  
Hwoarang laughed again, "I was just joking. So, which one are you looking at?" he asked, curiosity hinted in his some what husky voice.  
  
Jin grinned devilishly this time, "The one in the white pants and matching jacket," said Jin, keep his eyes on her in the crowd of dancing people.  
  
Hwoarang observed both of them, "She is hot, but the other one is sexy!" said Hwoarang.  
  
Brittany Spears' song 'I'm a slave for you,' came on and the two girls started dancing sexily. Jin and Hwoarang's jaws dropped and they continued to drool while standing. Hwoarang then turned and looked at Jin. Jin nodded to Hwoarang's look and he proceeded to the girls, Hwoarang smirking behind him.  
  
Jin stood right next to the black haired girl, she was still unaware of his presence. And lightly, as is nervous for the first time in his entire life, Jin placed his hands delicately on her swaying bare hips that moved to the beat of the music. She tensed slightly, but continued to dance. Jin grinned and brought his arm curving around her waist, pulling her closer to his hard muscular body with aggression. A murmur escaped her soft pale pink lips and she turned around to meet her "friendly" dance partner. The sight that greeted her however was breath-taking.  
  
Dancing with her, holding her; was a tall, dark haired man with dark chocolate brown eyes. His body was hard and very muscular. Not too mention very well built. He stared intently at her and she smiled. "I noticed you the moment you walked in, and I was wondering; if you'd like to dance," said Jin, his brown eyes holding hers in a strong gaze.  
  
"You mean; can you have my number?" she asked, a smirk rising on her lips.  
  
Jin almost groaned, numbers, he hated it. He never called them back, and he always threw out the numbers, why did she have to ask if he wanted her number. He staid there, silent, and she raised her eyebrows at him. What was he supposed to say: "No I don't want your number, I want you to come home and go to bed with me tonight?" Not. His parents raised him to respect woman. "Yeah, your number would be great!" he said with no tone of voice at all.  
  
She looked at him almost a bit worried, "You sure, you don't seem like you want it," her voice sounded kind and gentle.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could have your name first." Jin replied, covering over his tracks.  
  
The girl smiled as she looked up to him, "I'm Xiaoyu Ling. Ling Xiaoyu. And you are?"  
  
A shocked look dazzled across his face, "You're Chinese?" he asked, the shock appearing in his tone.  
  
"Yes," she answered, looking at him weirdly, "Don't tell me you're a racist."  
  
Jin stepped out of his shock, "Huh? Racist? No, I was just taken a bit back. You look like you could be Japanese." He smiled at her, "Either way it doesn't matter, you'd still be just as beautiful." Ling blushed a bit, "Oh by the way, I'm Jin Kazama." Said Jin as he shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, now, how about that number?" Jin asked, a devilish grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Right," said Ling as she took out a piece of paper and pen, jolting down mixed digits. "Here you go," Ling responded as she held out the number for him.  
  
He gladly accepted in and took it in his hand, "Thanks, so I'll be seeing you?"  
  
"If you call," commented Ling.  
  
"I will!" replied Jin. He leaned down, towering over the girl, to lay a gentle kiss on her left cheek, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him.  
  
"Come on Ling! We have to go!" yelled the girl with brown braided hair, pulling Ling near the exit.  
  
"Okay Julia! Bye! Call me tomorrow!" yelled Ling, demanding to be heard over the music.  
  
Jin nodded, his hearing had picked up her last request. He watched her and the girl called "Julia" walk up the stairs and out the exit. Grinning as he put the number in his pocket, he began to walk near Hwoarang again, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Well? Is she my type?" Hwoarang asked as he set his drink on the bar.  
  
"She's totally sweet, and innocent; she's not your type!" said Jin, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, well, one night with you and she won't be so innocent!" joked Hwoarang as he elbowed Jin, giving him a grin.  
  
"Hm, that makes me feel bad about liking her." Commented Jin, his voice decreasing into a solemn tone.  
  
"Why? She left, its not like she will ever see you again!"  
  
"I got her number," replied Jin, looking up at Hwoarang, his bangs falling above his eyes making him look innocent.  
  
Hwoarang laughed, "Ha! You!? You got a number!? You know your never gonna call her!" taunted Hwoarang, his smirk painted across his lips.  
  
"No, I'll call her. She's different," responded Jin, sounding more strong toned.  
  
"Well, okay. But I thought you didn't like younger woman." Said Hwoarang, his voice sounding unsure.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't! I like woman my own age!" Jin almost hollered.  
  
"Whoa! Take a chill pill. I know, but that girl, she was wearing the white button!"  
  
Jin snapped his head up and looked into his friend's eyes, "The white button?" Jin asked, his voice a bit shaky. Hwoarang nodded. "S-She's sixteen!" Jin roared.  
  
"Hm, bad luck bro. Not only is she underage, but she's also illegal. Oh well, tough break. Now, I didn't see a button on her friend there. Did you get her name and number?" Hwoarang asked in excitement.  
  
"No number, but her name is Julia, and she seems like the type that doesn't like your type." Said Jin, still in shock.  
  
"We'll see. Well, ready to go home?" asked Hwoarang getting of off his stool by the bar. Jin nodded, still stunned as they walked out of the club booming with music, and headed to the car.  
  
'What am I going to do now?' Jin asked himself as he stared out the car window.  
  
*****  
  
Ling stared out her car window. "He was nice, and we were just dancing." Said Ling as she tried not to pay much attention to her friend.  
  
"Still, Ling! You gave him your number! What if he is a killer, or a rapist? Did you even stop to think about what danger you could be getting yourself into?" Julia asked as she kept her eyes on the road.  
  
"No, I believe that all humans are still good at heart." Ling responded her tone some what saddened.  
  
"That is very nice of you Ling, but if your not careful, one day your kindness might get you killed. Please, just be careful." Julia nagged, hoping that she was getting threw to the young girl.  
  
"Yes, Julia, I will be," said Ling on auto pilot. She didn't feel like arguing, and besides, something in Jin's eyes told her he was not a bad person.  
  
*****  
  
Author: End for now, I hope to update soon. But my nagging sister says I have an addiction to the computer, and she is constantly trying to get me off of it. Like I said, this is an AU, and later on in the story the paring will be Jin/Ling, and Hwoarang/Julia. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. And please review if you feel desired to. No flames please, respect my opinions as I respect yours. 


	2. Pick up the phone and dial the numbers!

Chance  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, the characters, or…Uh…The names? Well, you get the idea.  
  
Copyright:: Hm, imagine that, I own the plot. Even though I am pretty sure it's been used before. But hey, who am I to stop people from writing?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Jin laid in his comfy bed with red silky sheets, both half asleep and half awake. He and Hwoarang didn't come home till later last night. After they had descended from the night club, Hwoarang somehow talked Jin into stopping at one of his college buddies dorm party. Loud banging music, dancing girls, people rubbing against each other, alcohol, and beds creaking up a storm in the bedrooms. Jin got a headache just thinking about it.  
  
A very nice, pretty girl, about the same age as he, had been hitting on him, and rubbing against him, at the party. If they had gone to the dorm party first, Jin might have slept with her. But he couldn't last night. When he tried to even touch her, the Chinese girl named Ling came to his mind, and he would stop. Since Jin hadn't made any moves on her, she stopped trying and left him alone at about 3:30 a.m. Jin was relieved.  
  
Sitting up in his bed, his silky red sheets fell from his none covered chest and descended to his lap. He stretched his arms and yawned, slightly arching his back as if he were a cat. Hwoarang opened the door, and walked up to Jin, sitting on his bed. "Glad you're awake," said Hwoarang, a smile pressing against his lips, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Jin yawned again, "What do you need?" Jin asked in a joking tone.  
  
Hwoarang playfully hit him in the arm, "I don't need anything! But I have three things to say to you." Said Hwoarang as Jin yawned and awaited his "things". "1) that brunet hitting on you at that party last night wants your number. 2) Our boxing coach called, and we have to make an appearance at our old high school, talking and showing them moves in boxing. Apparently they have a good boxing team this year." Said Hwoarang as he began to get of the subject.  
  
"Get on with it!" Jin hollered, still slightly asleep.  
  
"Aren't we grumpy! You know, you wouldn't be in this mood if you'd have gotten laid last night!" replied Hwoarang as he received a dark glare from Jin.  
  
"Right, anyways, 3) Your Mom called and wants you to call her back." Hwoarang then moved off the bed and began to walk out the door when Jin stopped him.  
  
"Did she say what she wanted?" asked Jin, subbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she wants you to call her back. Didn't I just say that?" teased Hwoarang, in his teasing tone.  
  
"No, did she say why she called?" said Jin, getting up from his bed.  
  
"Yeah, something about, they want you to come home for vacation." There was a slight pause and the room was silent. 'Our vacation doesn't start until three months, why is she calling now?' Jin asked himself. "I don't know why she is calling now, maybe she wants to make sure she'll get you to make plans with you family before you make plans with your friends." Replied Hwoarang exiting the room.  
  
Jin's feet hit the cool wooden floor and he stood up straight, fixing his black boxers with the red flames on, 'Better call her back now,' thought Jin as he made his way to his phone on his night stand, next to his clock that read 2:30 p.m. 'Damn, I never sleep this late.' Thought Jin as he picked up the phone and began dialing his mom's number. It rang twice and on the third ring someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the voice asked in a annoyed tone.  
  
Jin sighed, "Hello father, is mother there, she called earlier," responded Jin awaiting his fathers husky voice.  
  
"Yes she's here, probably outside in the woods, you know how she is." Said Kazuya, looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, mom's like that." Replied Jin, rather quickly.  
  
"So Jin, how's college?" Kazuya asked, his voice calm but not reassuring.  
  
Jin sighed again, "Good, just fine father." Jin responded, his tone calm and boring, not one at all.  
  
"That's, good." Kazuya hesitated, "Well, here's your mom, bye" said Kazuya, handing the phone to Jun.  
  
Jun took the cordless phone and began to walk, "Jin?" she asked, her voice sweet and kind.  
  
"Yes mother, you called?" Said Jin, his tone changing into one that reminded Jun of her "little" boy.  
  
"Oh, yes I did. I wanted to know if you and Hwoarang were coming here for vacation," said Jun peering over at Kazuya as he looked up at her from his desk.  
  
"Y-yeah sure. We'd be happy to come."  
  
"Good, bring any of your other friends if you like, this mansion can fit more than two guests, you know that," joked Jun, smiling.  
  
"Yes mother I know," said Jin staring at his bedroom door as Hwoarang leaned on the door way.  
  
"So Jin, do you think we will be meeting that girlfriend of yours, what was her name-?" Jun asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"Brooke," responded Kazuya as he attempted to finish his work.  
  
"Yes, that was it, Brooke. Will we be seeing her again?" Jun asked, recalling last vacation when she caught Jin and Brooke in the hot tub, sort of pleasing one another.  
  
Jin blushed over the phone, recalling that moment too, Brooke was a dark blond, farley tall woman his age that he had been seeing for five months when he decided to bring her over his house for vacation to meet his parents. "No mother, Brooke and I broke up after vacation; I walked in to her apartment, and she was lying in bed with another guy."  
  
Jun covered her mouth, "Oh Jin I am sorry. Did you know the man?" she asked, Kazuya peering at her with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it was the guy she claimed to be her half-brother." Replied Jin as he began to move around the room, pulling his phone and the phone cord with him.  
  
"I am sorry Jin, are you seeing any one now?" she asked, her voice saddened in a bit.  
  
Jin bit his lower lip, "I met a girl last night," said Jin, unsure if he should have said it.  
  
"What!? I couldn't hear him!" shouted Kazuya.  
  
"He said: "He met a girl last night!" Jun repeated calmly.  
  
"Oh, that's our boy!" cheered Kazuya; he had a picture in his mind of Jin's definition of "meeting a girl last night".  
  
Jun gasped, "Jin! You didn't!?"  
  
"No mother I-We didn't. We just danced and talked. But I got her number," Jin reassured in his no tone voice.  
  
"Oh Jin, you know your never going to call her!" His parents laughed.  
  
Jin grew red and Hwoarang began to laugh, "I will too! I promised her I would!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. I know you keep your promises. So, what's her name?" his mother asked curiously.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu," Jin replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What's her name? I couldn't here him!" hollered Kazuya.  
  
"He said: her name is Ling Xiaoyu!" Jun repeated again.  
  
Kazuya got a weird look on his face, "She's Chinese!?" he hollered.  
  
Jun gasped in surprise and turned her attention back to the phone, "You like a Chinese girl Jin?"  
  
Jin blushed and Hwoarang began laughing, "Yes, she is sweet and innocent, totally innocent." Said Jin, making his way over to hit Hwoarang.  
  
"That's good," and before Kazuya could shout again, "He says she is sweet and innocent, totally innocent." Kazuya crossed his arms and made a little growling noise.  
  
"AND SHE'S SIXTEEN!" Hwoarang shouted, as he began to run for his life.  
  
"Mom, I gotta go! Love you guys! Bye!" said Jin as he hung up the phone in a hurry, not waiting for a response as he began to chase his friend down, throughout their dorm.  
  
*****  
  
Jun hung up the phone, a socked expression on her face. Kazuya noticed this and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sweeter instead of husky.  
  
"Jin," she paused and thought for a second.  
  
"What about him, he said he didn't sleep with her," Kazuya asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.  
  
"It's not that. But, the girl. The one he likes, the Chinese one," she said, Kazuya nodding to her every word. "Is sixteen."  
  
Kazuya looked shocked at first, "It's illegal," he stated.  
  
"And, she is more than likely a virgin. And you know how our son is with his hormones," Jun replied her voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jin will do the right thing. We, you, raised him right." Reassured Kazuya as he kissed his wife's bare shoulders.  
  
"I hope so…"  
  
*****  
  
Jin stopped chasing Hwoarang and sat back down on his bed, "Don't worry, I'll get you when you least expect it." Threatened Jin as he looked at his phone. 'Should I call her?' he paused and turned away. The voice in his head told him to, 'Why not,' thought Jin as he pulled out the paper she had given him with mixed digits on it. Her digits. 'Okay, here goes nothing,' Jin thought as he dialed the numbers that were listed on the paper. It ring once, twice, three times, and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice of female rang, Jin noticed it as Julia's.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Ling Xiaoyu please?" Jin asked, hoping Julia wouldn't ask who was calling, he could tell last night she didn't approve of Ling even looking at him.  
  
"Yes you may, she's right here," said Julia as she handed the phone over to Ling.  
  
Ling grasped the phone and walked into her room for some privacy. Closing the door behind her she brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, her voice sounding so sweet.  
  
"Hey, Ling? This is Jin, the guy you gave your number to last night at the club," said Jin, his body heating up from being nervous.  
  
"Oh, yeah Jin! Hey, I gotta tell you, I didn't think you'd call." Said Ling her voice still cheerful.  
  
"Really? Why's that?" Jin asked, curiously.  
  
"Because when I mentioned my number you looked terrified." Responded Ling, smiling to herself.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I usually loose numbers, that's all." He paused and began to think of what to say next. "Hey Ling, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Jin asked, still nervous as he awaited her answer.  
  
"On a date?" Ling asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Y-yeah, do you want to?" Jin asked, unsure of what she might say.  
  
"Yes! Absolutely! Where to?" Ling asked, her voice more cheerful and full of joy than it had been.  
  
"How about to dinner and a movie. When shall I pick you up?" Jin asked, excitement in his voice.  
  
"Uh…You better not. Julia wouldn't approve. Meet me there at 7:30 p.m.? Kay?"  
  
"7:30 p.m. it is then. Bye, see you later." Said Jin as he hung up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
Ling opened her bedroom door and stepped out of her room, hanging the phone back up. She glanced at Julia, "Julia, I'm going out tonight to see a movie with a friend, I might not get home till later or even till tomorrow, I might stay the night their if I am tired enough. Please don't wait up."  
  
Julia nodded, "Alright then. Have fun, I gotta go to my Saturday classes. Bye." Said Julia as she walked out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
"I better go get ready," said Ling as she ran into the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
Jin set the phone down and grinned at it. Not noticing Hwoarang staring at him from the door way.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Hwoarang asked, his tone sounding like that of an adult. "She's underage."  
  
"I know. But I just can't get her out of my head. I have to do this. Respect my decision just as I respect yours when you bring a girl home every night!" Joked Jin as Hwoarang began to chase him.  
  
"Hey! Its not every night! And you get back here!" shouted Hwoarang, his voice one of furious rage.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Okay, yes Kazuya and Jun are alive and married. This is an AU after all, and I thought Jin should have both his parents. I would like to thank every one who reviewed my fic and said they liked it.  
  
Linny-Thank you for your kind review. You made me very happy when I read it.  
  
Chibi ShadowDragon-Thank you, I love the parings too!  
  
Neo-Jin- I am glad my fic takes you away from that and gives you peace and relaxation. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A Tekken fanfic reader-I am glad you like this AU fic. Thanks for giving me a chance.  
  
Aireonna-My best friend, thank you for showing my support and pushing me to keep writing and drawing. Thank you. For everything, not just reviewing.  
  
Well, so ends this chapter. I updated quickly for all of you, and I hope you liked the chapter, till next time. 


	3. Don't trust the movies

Chance  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, the characters, or…Uh…The names? Well, you get the idea.  
  
Copyright:: Hm, imagine that, I own the plot. Even though I am pretty sure it's been used before. But hey, who am I to stop people from writing?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Jin was then pushed on to his silky sheet covered bed, being smothered and kissed by Ling Xiaoyu, the happy little teenage Chinese girl who just grinded her hips into his. Jin groaned, "Xiaoyu…" he breathed more than said and his trembling hands traveled up to her bare thighs that straddled him. She hovered over him and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth to play with his tongue and they're tongues danced happily together in the confinements of their mouths.  
  
Ling tugged his white shirt out of his black dress pants and began to unbutton it slowly. She glanced up at him once she had the shirt done, and sat up straight. Slowly, more slowly than she had undressed him, she reached her arms up and pulled her dress off, revealing to Jin that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Jin felt himself growing hard in his straining pants and he groaned, beginning for Ling to undo them. She smiled, "Touch me Jin; I want to make love with you."  
  
Jin sat there shocked; it was not only tempting, but illegal! "Jin," she begged, rocking her hips against his, "Touch me…"  
  
"Jin!" A voice that was defiantly not Ling's gentle one called out, someone shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Jin!" It had a bit of a guys tone to it.  
  
"Jin!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin sat straight up in his bed and slowly regained his vision after opening his eyes. Hwoarang came into view, moving closer to him, "Bout time you got up, it's almost time for your date with the minor you pedophile!" said Hwoarang grinning as Jin gave him and evil glare, glancing behind him at his clock which read 6:30 p.m.  
  
"Thanks," he replied standing and walking away from his bed.  
  
Hwoarang kept his eyes on Jin suspiciously as he took out a pare of black pants and a plain white shirt. Jin looked back at him noticing his stare, "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"What took you so long to get up; I was shaking you for seven minutes?" asked Hwoarang, placing his hand on his chin.  
  
Jin began to turn a light pink, "N-Nothing. I was probably just too tired to even hear you." Jin lied, his voice shaking and he sounded unsure of himself.  
  
Hwoarang moved to the door, "Okay then. I gotta go pick up Ashley; we have a date tonight."  
  
Jin turned and side ways glanced at Hwoarang, almost confused, "I thought you broke up with her because she was cheating on you like Brooke cheated on me?"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged, "Yeah well, you know that girl that came home with me last night?" Jin nodded, "That was her. Anyways, I better let you take that shower, see ya later."  
  
"Bye," called Jin as the door shut behind Hwoarang. He stood their a few minutes; Hwoarang didn't like cheaters or dishonest people; much like he didn't. This was why he couldn't figure out why he was going with Ashley again. 'Oh well, I better just stay out of it and let him deal with it,' thought Jin as he headed to the shower.  
  
*****  
  
Ling glanced in the mirror real quick. "Okay, I think I am ready." She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that almost seemed to be bellbottoms at the end near her ankle, a light brown velvet/leather halter top and a blue jean jacket over it. A light-light pink lipstick painted her lips and her pigtails bounced as she walked away from the mirror. Leaning over a duffle bag she looked in it; "Okay, do I have everything?" she stole a glance into it, going through the products she had carefully packed. Condoms-Just incase. Sure she was a virgin, but it never hurts to be prepared. A brush, toothbrush, and clothes for tomorrow-Incase they do have sex and she ends up staying the night. And that was it. "Guess I'm ready," said Ling to herself as she grabbed the bag and made her way out of her and Julia's apartment.  
  
*****  
  
Hwoarang grew bored waiting in the car, Ashley still hadn't walked out of class and he had been waiting for nearly an hour. He glanced at his watch, 'I wonder if I could take a walk and be back before she gets out,' thought Hwoarang, his legs hurt and he needed to walk them out. Sighing he opened the door of his orange "Firebird", and climbed out. "I guess I'll just take a short walk around campus. Uh…I think this way is to the library." Said Hwoarang shutting his door and walking left, around the building his car was sitting in front of. A door came into view and he decided to go walking inside the college set with class rooms, but not all it owned. At a steady pace; he walked up the stairs and down the corridor to science labs and other physical classrooms.  
  
Soon he was very deep into the building, and he guessed he had probably been walking for fifteen minutes. To check his theory, he glanced at his watch while turning a corner and bumping into a girl at about the age of nineteen or twenty. She had rich brown hair, pulled back and braided into two pigtails; she wore red framed glasses, and a red shirt with a blue jean skirt. Hwoarang fell backwards and landed on his butt, as the girl in heals fell forward onto him, in between his legs, her head hitting his chest.  
  
Hwoarang mentally cursed at himself. Opening his eyes he saw the beauty that was indeed between his legs and he thanked God quickly for his gift. Before anything else, the girl looked up at him, her large brown eyes staring back at him. Hwoarang stood franticly, helping the lady to her feet as well, "I'm so very sorry. I was just taking a walk and looking at my watch I didn't see you." Apologized Hwoarang.  
  
The girl stood up straight and dusted off her skirt and shirt, making sure there  
  
was no stains or dust. Turning towards him, "Its alright, I had my nose in a book and I wasn't watching either." Responded the girl, pointing to her hard book cover book on the floor.  
  
Hwoarang mentally slapped himself, "Oh, it's alright, here you go." Said Hwoarang, picking her book of the ground and extending his hand out to hers; handing it to her.  
  
She took it from him with a small smile, "Thank you. Well, I best be on my way. I'll see you around sometime." She said as she began to walk away.  
  
Hwoarang blinked for a few seconds at the place where she had once stood, realizing she was walking away he ran up to her, "Wait! Don't I get your name or something?"  
  
She looked over to her side staring at him, "Why do you want to know my name?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Hwoarang tensed and his purple muscle shirt accented and toned to his muscles perfectly, no leaving anything to the imagination. "Cause; I think I am in love."  
  
She laughed, "Love eh? With someone you don't even know? You sound like my roommate." She then kept walking.  
  
"Wait!" Hwoarang called again, "You don't believe in love at first sight?" he asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"No, I don't. I believe on loving someone based on a relationship. You know; the more scientific way?" she added sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're here at this building of the college." She questioned his comment with her eyebrows rising. "You are here to be a doctor, aren't you?"  
  
The girl nearly gasped, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I can tell. First off, you're in this college building; so you would either have to be here for science, or medicine. And no offense but you look more like a doctor that wants to help people." Replied Hwoarang, flashing her one of his best seducing grins.  
  
She smiled, "your right. I want to help people."  
  
"Good," Hwoarang smiled, "Now how about helping me by giving me you name and number?" asked Hwoarang.  
  
The girl just grinned, "My name is Chang. Julia Chang." She replied, leaving him there as she walked off and down the halls.  
  
"Hey! What about your number!?" Hwoarang hollered.  
  
She turned around walking backwards, "If your really in love with me like you say you are; then you'll find away to locate and see me again! Bye!" said Julia as she darted into a classroom.  
  
"Believe me; I'll find you." Whispered Hwoarang to no one in particular as he watched the girl run into a classroom, ginning.  
  
*****  
  
Jin then zipped up his pants and started to pull his white T-shirt over his head. "There, done." Said Jin as he made his way to the door; grabbing his car keys, shutting and locking the door, and climbing into his car.  
  
*****  
  
It was 7:27 p.m., and Jin had just pulled up and parked his black Porsche in the movie parking lot. He was about to pull out the keys when someone knocked on his window. Jin turned around; only to see Ling Xiaoyu standing outside his car. He slowly opened the door and stepped out, "Hey, thanks for coming."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."  
  
Jin nodded, "Shall we go?" he asked, lending her his elbow like a gentle man.  
  
"Yeah, first; can I put my bag in your car?" she asked, pulling out her duffle bag from behind her.  
  
Jin looked at her oddly for a moment, "Um, yeah. No problem." Said Jin as he grabbed the bag and place it in the backseat of his car. "Now are you ready?" he asked again.  
  
She giggled, "Yes, now I'm ready." Said Ling taking his elbow as they walked over to the ticket booth. Once they got there the manager put up a sign that read: Sold Out.  
  
"Sold out? How could the movies be sold out?"  
  
"Well, it is Saturday. I guess people like the movies on Saturday." Complied Ling, giving Jin her angelic smile.  
  
Jin couldn't help but smile back, "I guess so."  
  
"So, what do we do now? Or is our date over?" Questioned Ling as they began to walk back to his car.  
  
"Oh our date is defiantly not over. I've been thinking of you since last night, and I'm not just going to give up our first date because of a sold out sign," said Jin as Ling began to turn the color of a red rose in full bloom.  
  
"Y-You thought about me?" she asked, sounding a little embarrassed as she avoided his eyes.  
  
Jin blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah." He simply replied.  
  
Ling smiled again, "I'm glad; I was thinking about you to."  
  
"You were!?" Ling nodded, "What were you thinking?" he asked curiously, unlocking the doors to his car.  
  
Ling giggled again, getting into the passengers side she said; "That you have strong hands, and how much I wanna get to know you and the rest of your body." Jin blushed more, a more crimson color, getting into the car. "What were you thinking about me?" Ling asked her voice curious this time.  
  
Jin almost gulped loud enough for her to hear. "I-I was thinking…"  
  
"Yes?" she assured him to go on.  
  
"I was thinking how nice it would be to hold you."  
  
"Oh." Ling turned to that red rose color again, that Jin was beginning to love on her and her smooth skin.  
  
*****  
  
It was 1:36 a.m. and Hwoarang was dying to get into his dorm. Ashley-he had broken up with Ashley.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Ashley made her way over to his orange "Firebird" and she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"How was your class?" he asked, sounding like he cared; but the truth was; only Julia was on his mind at the time.  
  
"Oh fine, you wouldn't believe what this idiot did though." She giggled.  
  
He smiled; he loved it when girls found something to laugh at; as long as it wasn't him. "What? Tell me, what'd he do?"  
  
Another laugh, "He met this girl in the M hallway, which is right next to my class, and anyways so he like met her for the first time and he was like 'hey don't I get your name?' and she was like 'Why do you want my name?' and he said," she starts laughing, "Get this, he says: 'Because I'm in love with you.' I mean; come on? Love at first sight?" she started laughing as Hwoarang grew pale, she had heard him talking to Julia, and if she heard this conversation; how come she couldn't tell it was him?  
  
"Did you recognize the voice; maybe it was someone you know?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know; my classmates told me about it."  
  
  
  
"Oh, why didn't you hear it?"  
  
  
  
"Because I was making ou-…" she had paused.  
  
  
  
"What? You were what!?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, it not important."  
  
  
  
"You were making out, weren't you!?" he had jerked his head to look at her.  
  
  
  
"No of course not!" she hollered back.  
  
  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Making up a test!" she had lied, and he knew it. So, he stopped the car, told her it was over and drove her home.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
He sighed walking in the door and locking it behind him. The strangest part of the brake-up was; he didn't really care. Slouching as he walked, Hwoarang walked over to Jin's door; he knew he would still be awake after his date, and he felt the need to tell him what had happened. After all; what were friends for? Hwoarang opened the door and peered inside, it was almost completely dark, except for the light coming from the TV's blue screen. Hwoarang stepped closer to the bed to get a good look at Jin; to see if he was awake or not. Squinting his eyes, he made out the figure: Jin sleeping in his bed with no shirt, with Ling in his arms, her head laying on his chest.  
  
"Oh so he's asleep. Okay, no problem. I'll tell him tomorrow." Said Hwoarang as he left the room and shut the door.  
  
A minute passed by and Jin's breath heated Ling's face as he inhaled and exhaled for air, still sleeping.  
  
The door burst open and there stood Hwoarang again: "What the Hell!?" he hollered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author: Well, that was an interesting ending eh? Makes you wonder what "really" happened and it makes you want more, huh? Thought so. I am so evil! Hehe…I can't believe how many reviewers I have! You guys have made me so happy! Thanks so much!  
  
Special shout-out Thanks 2:  
  
Aireonna  
  
Linny  
  
CrystalMasaki  
  
Tekken fanfic reader  
  
Lyl Azn  
  
E-chan Hidaka  
  
Neo Jin  
  
Jadedragon88-I will work on that…Thanks.  
  
JooH- you praised me in your nationality? Thanks ever so much! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Kateopia  
  
Chibi-Shadowdragon  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Bitchy Edea  
  
Maria  
  
And finally  
  
Pure Luck.  
  
Thanks again you guys! I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I did this; so keep looking for updates! Bye! *waves* 


	4. Well its like this...

Chance  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, the characters, or…Uh…The names? Well, you get the idea.  
  
Copyright:: Hm, imagine that, I own the plot. Even though I am pretty sure it's been used before. But hey, who am I to stop people from writing?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Jin's brown eyes fluttered open a little bit from the horrendous ear- piercing scream. Slowly, looking around the room, he spotted Hwoarang gasping for air by the door.  
  
"You okay?" Jin asked, worry detected in his voice.  
  
"Can we talk in the living room or hallway please?" Hwoarang demanded more than asked, as he entered the hallway. Grabbing the door knob he turned to face Jin, "I'll let you get dressed first." He then shut the door behind him.  
  
Jin looked at the door for a minute, then at his alarm clock, which read 1:52 a.m. "Whatever this is about, it must be important," said Jin to himself as he moved Ling gently off of his bare chest, setting her gently to rest on the pillow in his place. Gradually he moved off the bed, as softly as he could without making a sound. His black boxer stuck to his sweaty skin and he thought about changing to be more comfortable, but decided against it, seeing how this could only take a few minutes.  
  
Grabbing the door handle, Jin cautiously opened and closed the door, trying not to disturb Ling. Once in the hallway, Hwoarang smacked Jin upside the head. Jin clutched his hands to his head, "Ouch! What the hell was that for!?" Jin demanded.  
  
"For sleeping with the sixteen year old dumbass!" replied Hwoarang, delivering another hit to Jin.  
  
Jin blocked it with his forearm, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Her! In your bed! In your arms!" yelled Hwoarang, his creamy colored skin turning red.  
  
"Keep it down; she's trying to sleep! And that's all we did; all I did was hold her. We watched a couple of movies in my room, and fell asleep in each others arms. What the hell did you think I'd do?" questioned Jin, eyeing his friend like he was an idiot.  
  
Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry man. The way things looked; I thought you did the illegal thing."  
  
Jin stood up straight and regained his composer, "Well, like I said, you couldn't be more wrong." He paused and awaited for him to say something, but nothing came. "So why are you home so late?"  
  
"I broke up with Ashley, she was cheating on me again." Responded Hwoarang, looking past Jin's shoulder, away from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry man."  
  
Hwoarang smiled, letting Jin know he was alright, "Hey don't worry about it. I met this great girl. She's Chinese and a little Indian I think. She's about my age, and she wants to be a doctor. I'm gonna track her down in the morning, first I need sleep."  
  
Jin nodded, "Okay, night then."  
  
"Yeah night." Said Hwoarang as he turned and walked into his room as Jin did the same.  
  
Before shutting his door Jin grinned, "That pervert," Jin mumbled silently to himself, closing the door.  
  
*****  
  
Julia glanced at the dinning room clock in the small apartment as she sipped her black coffee. "Its 8:00 a.m., and there's still no sign of her Mama," said Julia as she turned and looked at the older woman sitting across from her. They looked like mother and daughter, almost as if one of them was a clone from the other.  
  
  
  
Michelle Chang slowly sipped her tea, "She said she might be late, right?"  
  
Julia nodded, "She said she might not be back until today, but still, I worry."  
  
Michelle laughed, "You sound like a mother."  
  
Julia's face turned into a pout, "Well, I am the oldest. She believes in love at first sight, and as much as I would like to put all my trust into people, I can't, but she can. Like this guy from the other night; the one she met at the club. Boom, she gave him our number in a heartbeat." She paused and sipped her coffee again, savoring the taste of the French vanilla on the tip of her tongue. "Honestly, she should know not to trust people that well."  
  
Michelle laughed lightly again, "I'll talk to her if you want me to my dear, but she won't listen to me if she won't listen to you. Ling knows when to trust her heart, so try and trust it and her as well, eh?" Julia's mother reasoned, gaining a nod from Julia, along with rolling brown eyes.  
  
Michelle smiled, picking up her tea she spoke with amusement in her voice, "Now, tell me of this young man you met in your college. What was his name- ?" she asked, a smile on her face as she swallowed her tea.  
  
Julia brought her hand to her head and placed it on her forehead as she closed her eyes in annoyance. "He didn't give a name. He just asked for mine."  
  
"Oh…" another smile.  
  
Julia caught it and jumped up, slamming her hands on the table, "What!? Why do you keep looking at me like that!?"  
  
Michelle shrugged her shoulders, playing stupid, with that same smile, "Looking at you like what?"  
  
Julia stood land sliding, her left foot and leg away from her right, she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her left foot impatiently, "Oh you know very well Mama!"  
  
Another shrug, "Maybe. Anyways, did you give him your name?"  
  
Julia blushed and stopped tapping her foot, and at the same moment, her rich brown eyes seemed to find the window to be very interesting.  
  
"Julia!"  
  
Julia jumped at the hearing of her name and turned to face her mother. "Yes Mama?"  
  
"Putting faith in a stranger? Maybe Ling has rubbed off on you more than you think," she added with a snicker.  
  
Julia's pouting face came back and she flopped down in her chair again, "So I gave him my name? Big deal. I just did it because I wanted him to leave me alone; and its not like he'll actually find me!"  
  
"You're listed," her mother replied.  
  
'Shit,' Julia thought to herself.  
  
"What did he say that made you give him your name?" another question, still filled with curiosity as the last.  
  
"Only that he fell in love with me at first sight." Said Julia, making it sound like it was no big deal.  
  
"Did you believe him?"  
  
'What is with all these questions?' Julia asked herself, rolling her eyes. "Maybe a small, very tiny, microscopic, part of me did, or wanted to. But that's not the point. The point is~"  
  
"Was he cute?" inquired her mother again.  
  
Julia thought for a moment then slouched back into her chair, blushing, "Unbearably." She muttered, but loud enough to for her mother to hear.  
  
"Well don't just sit there with your mouth closed! Describe him!"  
  
Julia then blushed and began to describe good looking young man she had met.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Soft warm air drifted across her pale left cheek. The sensation and contact soothing her. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she got her proper vision back. Her eyes traveled around the room; soft bed, television set and VCR on the dresser, Jin lying next to her. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently on the cheek, trying not to wake him.  
  
Once again his eyes fluttered open and he noticed Ling over him, kissing his cheek. Her lips were warm and soft, any softer and he wouldn't have felt the contact. But he thanked god he could. Grasping her arms forcefully, he surprised her and pulled her down to meet his demanding lips as he kissed her on the mouth. Ling was taken a back a little, but slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back with force.  
  
Jin pulled her body closer, and had Ling nestled in his lap, still kissing her, his tongue slid from his lips, and began caressing her moist supple lips; begging for entrance. Ling was dazed by their kissing and slowly she parted her lips, letting his tongue now stroke hers.  
  
Jin closed his eyes, savoring the kiss and groaning as he leaned into her body; forcing hers too lay down completely on the bed. Ling responded to his groan and movements with moans and deep kisses, deeper than Jin had ever felt. And slowly it hit him; she was kissing him like she was in love with him! But at first sight? Then Jin realized; he was kissing her the same way.  
  
Jin slowly pulled away, nipping some of her pink bottom lip as he did. Finally letting go, he pulled away and sighed.  
  
Ling gradually opened her eyes, disappointed he had stopped, but her dazed expression remained on her face. "W-Why'd you stop?" she breathed more than spoke.  
  
Jin's eyes traveled to the floor and he looked up at his alarm clock, "Shouldn't, I mean…Isn't your roommate worried about you?"  
  
Ling looked at him with question in her soft brown eyes, tears almost rising when something in her mind told her he did like her, the only thing was; he was afraid.  
  
"Don't let the age difference bother you." She replied, kissing the corner of his mouth, and making her way to his lips.  
  
Jin knew he couldn't fight the urge of holding or kissing her, but he wanted to make one thing clear: "Ling, kissing, necking, anything you want to do. But-…"  
  
"I know what your saying, so just relax," whispered Ling, her tongue playing with his before he could utter another single word.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author: Finally up! Yes! I'd have to say this was my hardest chapter, so that's probably why it's the shortest. And some of you were right, they didn't have sex…Yet ^_~…Jin is a gentleman and he wouldn't do it unless he knew they both had no doubt. So they didn't have sex in this one either. Trust me; you'll know when they do! I like to go into detail-Just ask Aireonna. More Hwoarang and Julia in the next chapter, for all you HW/JC fans! Hehe…Now to the thank you's!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Aireonna  
  
Linny  
  
CrystalMasaki  
  
Tekken fanfic reader  
  
Lyl Azn  
  
E-chan Hidaka  
  
Neo Jin  
  
Jadedragon88- Everyone has a pet~pev, mines a lot of things…  
  
JooH  
  
Kateopia  
  
Chibi-Shadowdragon  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Bitchy Edea  
  
Maria  
  
  
  
Pure Luck  
  
C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s- Awwwwww…Thank you sooooooooo much! Glad you like it that much to put it on your favs.  
  
The indestructable kawaii one-Thanks, I like the idea too.  
  
Rinoa Tillmitt- Thanks.  
  
Tekkengurl-Awwwwww…Really? My fics are cool? Thank you sooooooooooo much!  
  
Pippin- I hope that means you like the couple…Even if you don't~Thanks for the review.  
  
CHiNeSeBLuDrAgOn-I hope I didn't disappoint you, considering Jin and Ling didn't do it…But Thank you for your nice comment. Glad you liked it.  
  
Tammie- My mom's name is Tammy (is that pronounced the same?) Anyways…Thanks for you review, and don't worry, we all go a little nuts sometime…  
  
GoodGurl- Well, you were right; they didn't have sex. I planned to leave the chapter like that for some unknown reason…*shrugs* Well thanks for the reviews, hope you liked it enough to keep reading.  
  
And Finally,  
  
Aerith-Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy them. I'll try to keep up my work. ^_^  
  
Well, afraid that's it, again I am sorry this was short, but hey-What can I do? I have ten fics and to keep them all running and updating, well, its exhausting. Thanks again to all you reviewers! Till next time, bye! 


End file.
